


hideout

by jungmogu (matchatsumu)



Series: a story for you song [2]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Fluff, Hideout: Remember Who We Are, M/M, Seriham, album, i wanted seriham but there was no seriham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatsumu/pseuds/jungmogu
Summary: ❝ fuck those rules baby, i'm willing to break it all just for you, my love ❞park serim may be one of the deadliest mob leader who follows by the rules, but he is willing to break it all just to be with ham wonjin.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin & Park Serim, Ham Wonjin/Park Serim
Series: a story for you song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted seriham, no was no seriham so i made seriham cause i cant believe the tag is so dry???? like bro???? the most flirty pairing???? eye???? anywho this is my contribution to the seriham tag

**SCENE O1, TRACK O1**

_— top of the chain_

cravity.

one of the dangerous mobsters gang in seoul. everyone in the underground fears them. everyone in the underground respects them. they're that type of group that you don't want to mess with. 

but the funny thing is, cravity only entered the underworld three months ago. making them the most youngest and feared mob group of all time. and they wouldn't have gotten the title without the big boss' power.

his name in unknown in the underground, only a few of selected people knows his name. he never mixes his life under and above and he will never will. and revealing his name in the undergound means opening the doors to his life above.

after a few time, the other mob groups stopped trying to know his name. he's the big boss, did they really expect that they'll get something? and besides, the security in cravity is on the next level. 

not only that cravity is lead by the big boss but also three other powerful mafia bosses from different mafia families, who decided to leave their origin to join and protect cravity. and they don't regret anything at all, seeing cravity at the top just pays off all their sacrifices.

but even though cravity is one of the most dangerous mob, there will always be those insects who thinks that they're better. who thinks that they can overthrow the big boss from the throne. and those pests are most likely at the bottom of the chain, wanting to become like the top mafia group's.

and those pests, needs to be killed.

"you're just an arrogant asshole who thinks you own the world! you're just a kid who is afraid to be known by his enemies, i say you're a weak shit and go and fuck

yours—" the big boss' eye's darkened and from that, a loud bang from the gun stopped the man on the ground from finishing his word

the man gasps from the sudden pain, his eyes widen at the big boss in front of his. he lowers his gaze to look at his bleeding side. it looks like the big boss is deciding to spare him some time to live.

"you fucking brat! go fucking die you son of a bitch! you will be nothing but a stupid arrogant kid who hides from a mask! show yourself! reveal your name! show your true color!"

the old man continues to yell words that the big boss doesn't even want to hear at all. the big boss winces at the loud noise, he can't believe he's wasting his time on a dirt who tried to hijack his car.

lifting his right hand, the big boss motions his hand slowly as if signaling someone. and someone did got the signal, because in no time, all the armed men that is surrounding them are aiming this guns towards the man. 

the big boss walks towards the man, keeping their eye contact hard and still. showing the old man that he willl never yield and break. he's the big boss after all, and big bosses doesn't give up just for a pathetic pest.

as soon as the big boss stops in front of the man, the latter then moved his eyes away, making the big boss smirk. of course, pests like them are always the first one who will give up. too bad the old man should have done that seconds ago when the big boss wasn't having a blood thirst.

the big boss suddenly kneels, making the man flinch away. but the big boss is faster, he grab's the man on the jaw, bringing him closer to him. "you want to know my name?" the big boss whispers darkly as he leans closer to the man, making the said man shiver in fear. 

"my name is park serim and you will regret messing with me" it was the last thing that the poor guy heard before losing consciousness, and even his own life.

"jungmo" serim calls out for his right hand who immediately went to his side.

"yes boss?" jungmo answered in a monotone voice. the big boss doesn't like seeing or hearing any kind of emotions when they're in the underground. it reminds him of his life above.

serim finally removes his eyes away from the mess on the ground. the large on on the guy's head is slowly creeping on the bad of his head. seeing someone's brain is not always fun for him.

he looks at jungmo who is still waiting for him. "call minhee to help you clean this mess" he says with his low voice before finally walking away.

his other underlings stays silent as they stand on the side. 

it was just another night in cravity's territory. but it also also another warning to the other mobsters to never mess up with cravity's big boss.

he's not only the boss of a mere mobster group who just entered the underground three months ago.

park serim has all the power, he's on the top of the chain. 

**END OF SCENE O1, TRACK O1.**


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally pulling away, serim stares at wonjin with his glistening eyes full of adoration and determination. he leans forward again, but only stopping a few inches away. "fuck those rules baby, i'm willing to break it all just for you my love" he whispers huskily before closing the gap once again. devouring the younger's lips for the hundred time.

**SCENE O2, TRACK O2**

_— break all the rules_

park serim walks through the dark and empty alley that leads to the other side of the world. his normal and less murderous life. the road is all too familiar to him, of course, he always uses this path when crossing to his life from above to his life underground. 

but this path also leads to his life with the person he loves and treasures the most. when things are too messy below, serim would just walk this alley, escape his life and run towards a place where everything is all happy and blissful.

"why do you even need me when you're just going to his apartment?" jungmo's annoyed voice suddenly filled the once quiet place. he just finished cleaning the mess with minhee and serim was being too kind to wait for him.

serim rolls his eyes, pulling out his hands from his pocket to cross it over his chest. "why are you so bitchy about this when you will still come with me in the end" 

jungmo doesn't answer, he continues to follow behind serim while sulking like a child. serim turns around to face his right hand who is set on ignoring him, "don't tell me you're going somewhere?" serim raises his brow, slowing his pace to let jungmo walk beside him.

jungmo made a sound of protest, but serim didn't waste a second. he gives jungmo a look before smirking at the younger's reaction. "based on your blushing face, i believe you have this date with a certain kang?" he teases and jungmo rolls his eyes at him.

jungmo knows how red his face is right now, but he didn't expect that serim will notice it. knowing for the fact that they're in a dark place. he then groans loudly, "ugh shut up hyung! you're so annoying" 

serim clicks his tongue as he looks at jungmo with an amused smile. "and i'm the annoying one here?"

jungmo glares at him. "oh shut up" he grumbles and serim lets out a laugh. "if you keep telling me to shut up i won't let you go" he teasingly says, although he'll just let jungmo go. the younger has been wanting to take minhee out a date, and serim doesn't want to ruin jungmo's dream.

"hyung! don't be like this come on!"

serim raises both of his hand in surrender. "okay fine" he shakes his head before pulling out a key from his pocket. "here, take my other car" he says, handing the keys to the delighted jungmo

"yes!" the younger exclaims, taking the car keys before jumping into serim's arms to give him a hug. "thanks hyung! bye love you!" jungmo says while pulling away which made serim winced because of the noise. 

the younger bid his goodbye and practically ran way. and as soon as jungmo is out of sigh, serim can't help but to shake his head. "that kid" he mumbles before continuing to walk.

besides, there's still someone waiting for him to come home. he doesn't want to be late again.

\--

serim enters the dark apartment. and it's slowly getting into him how all the places he goes are either dark or creepy. but the apartment is that not creepy, just dark, though serim doesn't know the difference. when it's dark, it's automatically creepy. 

"baby? i'm home!" he calls out, walking towards the switch to turn on the light in the living room.

"i'm here serim hyung!" the voice yells back and serim just started to notice how the kitchen is the only room filled with brightness.

he must be cooking something. he always cooks something whenever serim is about to come home. it has been their routine since then, and they never skipped a meal.

serim then walks towards the kitchen, squinting his eyes for a bit when the light stung his eyes. he enters the room quietly, wanting to admire the person trying to cook on the counter. 

serim smiles, he would always look forward to coming home. who wouldn't want to come home when this is what will greet you? the person that you love the most cooking you dinner while wearing his serious expression that makes him even more cuter.

he takes a step closer to his lover, his other half, his ham wonjin who doesn't seem to plan to stopping. "hello my love, how was your da-woah!" serim's words are immediately cut when a slim body suddenly jumped into his arms. 

serim lets out a laugh of amusement, "wow you're getting too heavy" he says, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger. 

the latter rolls his eyes, playfully hitting the elder on the chest. "not this again hyung"

chuckling, serim places his hands on wonjin's cheeks, caressing is softly before placing a peck on the other cheek. "i'm kidding my love." he whispers, and wonjin just hums in replyn "are you done cooking?" 

wonjin suddenly pulls away after hearing the question, he lifts his head to grin at serim widely. "yeap! i already did everything can we please eat now so we can cuddle all night?" wonjin goes back into serim's arms who instinctively wraps his arms back.

"only cuddles?" he asks the younger on his arms.

wonjin looks at serim with a pout. "cuddles and kisses?" he asks cutely and serim laughs at his lover, leaning forward to place a kiss on the younger's pouting lips. "whatever my prince wants"

smiling softly, serim cups the younger's face, admiring the beauty of his lover. "i love you" he whispers lovingly and wonjin smiles back at him.

"and i love you more" the younger replies softly as he caress the elder's cheeks back. serim, who can't seem to stop blushing, grins at wonjin sheepishly before capturing the younger's lips once again. they take their time as always, savoring each other and filling the gaps that they couldn't do on a daytime.

serim's hands are still tightly wrapped around wonjin's lips, he doesn't even plan to remove it at all. they both sway to the defining silence while being both still drowned into each other's arms.

wonjin hummed through their heated kiss, and serim already knows what the younger wants. he slowly took the lead and slowly moved their way to the bedroom where they will cuddle all night while watching buzzfeed unsolved. just like how wonjin likes. 

they'll try to make the best out of it before serim disappears again for the day.

\--

the morning came sooner as they expected. and wonjin despises morning the most. he looks at the sleeping elder beside him, serim is still quietly tucked on his side and cuddled up like a baby. he looks cute and peaceful, and even though wonjin want to keep serim all by himself for the day, he needs to wake the elder up before his men starts banging on his door.

and by men, he means jungmo who is already stressed early in the morning. 

wonjin turns to his right side, facing serim who is still fast asleep. he begins to run his hand on serim's face, before finally waking the big baby up. "hyung, it's morning already you need to go to work" he whispers with his hands still on serim's hair.

serim stirs in his sleep, he doesn't need to be fully awake to know what is happening. he just doesn't expect it to be sooner. he scoots closer to wonjin, "but i wanna stay with you" serim whines, making wonjin laugh.

"baby, you need to wake up! we don't want jungmo to barge in and see you in a state like this don't we?" wonjin asks while poking serim's cheeks who still won't move away. the elder is still sprawled on top of wonjin, completely securing the younger.

serim waited for a few minutes for wonjin to finally stop but seeing and feeling that the younger doesn't plan to, he finally turns away but only to snuggle on wonjin's side. "baby, seriously? you really need to wake up" the younger tries again but only to no avail.

groaning, serim tries to open his right eye to give wonjin a playful glare. "stop it babe, may cheeks already hurts" the elder then pouts and wonjin can't help but to lean down and place a peck on the pouting lips, cooing at serim's cuteness.

"you big baby! what happened to the rule that by daylight you go by the name of big boss and live in the underground?" wonjin says in a teasing voice, and watches how serim's flutters his eyes open to just raise hi brow at him.

ah yes, big boss by day, park serim by night.

serim doesn't expect that wonjin still remembers those stupid rules that he made when they just got together. truthfully told, serim just made that rule when he was also new at being the big boss. when he had a lot of enemies who was trying to bring them down.

serim just made those when he was, to say the least, still afraid of the new world he just entered. but now that the fear has lessened, there's nothing wrong with ignoring those rules right?

while serim is busy thinking of the consequences when he finally removes that rule, wonjin was also busy staring at his lover. he can't help but to smile widely just by seeing serim so serious with those furrowed brows. hus instincts kicked it, and wonjin just felt his hand caressing serim's brows to relax it. 

he shouldn't have asked that in the first place, serim is sensitive when it comes to his so called work and wonjin is afraid that they'll end up in another heated argument.

wonjin sighs as he leans his face towards serim, he then cups serim's cheeks to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "come on now love, let's get up" wonjin says for the last time before patting serim on the head.

as soon as wonjin was about to leave the bed, serim immediately wraps his arms around the younger's waist letting out a shriek from the latter. he pulls the younger closer to him, while wonjin just glares at the elder.

"hyung! what was that all abo-" his voice was muffled by the next seconds as they were drowned by serim's chaste kiss. and wonjin has no choice but to savor their last moment for the day, or so he thought.

finally pulling away, serim stares at wonjin with his glistening eyes full of adoration and determination. he leans forward again, but only stopping a few inches away. "fuck those rules baby, i'm willing to break it all just for you my love" he whispers huskily before closing the gap once again. devouring the younger's lips for the hundred time.

**END OF SCENE O2, TRACK O2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriham rise y'all


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when wonjin doesn't say anything, serim takes his other free hand as be rubs it softly. "it's our world, won. let's just do what you wanna do and i'm up for it" he softly says, making wonjin smile at him.

**SCENE O3, TRACK O3**

_— jumper_

ham wonjin feels ecstatic. he suddenly feels alive. he suddenly feels so happier just by being in serim's side. 

when the elder said that he is willing to break his own rules, wonjin almost laughed at him. of course he wouldn't believe that, serim is one of the strongest mob boss, he can't just change something important. but when serim didn't leave him at all and they just stayed in bed for three more hours, wonjin suddenly feels like he's dreaming.

wonjin feels like he's dreaming. a good dream to be exact. no, he's not dreaming of being the most richest person or dreaming about his idols. but wonjin feels like his dreaming living a normal life, enjoying his day with the person that he loves by his side, without thinking of anything else.

he really didn't expect that serim will stick to his words just like that. without even letting jungmo informed and wonjin knows that the right hand man is having a panic attack right now.

who wouldn't panic when the big boss who is supposed to be in the underground, working and leading the team is instead lounging in a random ice cream parlor above with his boyfriend.

"so," wonjin suddenly says, making serim look up from his ice cream cup. "when are you going back to work?" the younger asks and serim can't help but to let out a sigh.

the problem with serim sticking to his words is wonjin not believing it to the fullest. the younger is always insecure at some point and serim just wants to remove it all.

and so he grabs the younger's hands into his, "baby, i told you that i'm not leaving for today. i wanna spend my day with you and only you" serim reassures the younger, and wonjin is surely reassured since the blush on his face is very very visible.

serim then raises the same hand and places it on wonjin's cheek, caressing it softly "oh you're such a cutie" he can't help but coo at his lover's cuteness, while the latter just leans into thr elder's touch.

"are you sure you're willing to spend your day with me?" wonjin asks for the last time, bringing his hand to his cheek and also places in below serim's warm one.

serim just smiles softly at him. "take my hand and i'll go wherever you want to go, baby" serim whispered with his yet so called husky voiced that made wonjin roll his eyes, but the redness of his cheeks says otherwise. the elder the getting used to thar voice and it's starting to get annoying, especially when it never fails to make wonjin blush.

when wonjin doesn't say anything, serim takes his other free hand as be rubs it softly. "it's our world, won. let's just do what you wanna do and i'm up for it" he softly says, making wonjin smile at him.

this is why he loves serim so much, the elder is just willing to do anything for him. he would always make wonjin feel like he's the best person in the world. and of course, wonjin will make sure that serim will also feel the same way. 

wonjin squezes their hand tightly, his head is slowly leaning more into serim's palm. he's getting too comfortable and they need to leave or the day will just pass by again. "ready to feel high?" he then jokingly asks, but being a drama queen, serim took it in a different way.

serim dramatically gasps out loud. "are we going to take drugs? i thought i was the bad boy here! " he asks with his eyes wide, deeply mortified. 

wonjin moves forward only to hit the elder on the arm. "no you idiot!" he exclaims in annoyance, and serim just laughs at him.

"i'm kidding!" raising both of his hands, serim slowly leans away before he gets hit again. "and i always feel high with you, like i'm in heaven with an angel beside me" he proceeds to say, moving his brow up and down as he smirks widely.

wonjin can't believe what he is saying. groaning, the latter moves away from serim to lean on his chair. "you're so cheesy hyung" he then grumbles and serim smiles at him cheekily.

"only for you though" serim says, doing all his best to flirt like there's no tomorrow. but the only response that he got is a loud barfing sound from the counter.

"y'all are so annoying, please stop" taeyoung, one of the youngest workers of the shop suddenly complains. the hint of annoyance is visible on his face, he's been watching the two flirt like high school kids and it's grossing him out.

both wonjin and serim just laughs at the annoyed worker, "well someone is in a bad mood" wonjin says and it's clear that taeyoung just misses his other co-worker seongmin, who took a leave because of his sickness. 

and so the lovers just shakes their head and slowly stands up from their seat. they both walk towards the door, hand in hand. just like what serim told wonjin. he really is willing to go wherever the younger wants. he is willing to follow wonjin even if it's out of the world. even if it's the end of the world, he'll never let go of ham wonjin.

(they also made sure to leave the shop quickly before taeyoung throws another fit and jump on them for being disgustingly cute)

**END OF SCENE O2, TRACK O2.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeyoung is salty as usual


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "serim hyung? baby? please tell me what's going on" he tries to ask once again, but serim could only shake his head as he stares at wonjin. he tries to stop his tears, to have a better look at his lover, only to no avail when jungmo's voice is still ringing on his head.

**SCENE O4, TRACK O4**

_— blackout_

serim should have known that consequences on the underground works differently from above.

serim stumbles inside wonjin's apartment, he already had a hard time opening the door that definitely caused a loud ruckus, and that's why he's trying his best to not make a scene. but as soon as he enters the apartment, he collapses n the flour, banging the door too loudly.

on the other side of the home, wonjin walks out from his room sleepily after waking up from the loud bang. he doesn't know what caused the noise, it couldn't be serim right? it's still in the aftertoon and too early for the elder to come.

"serim baby? is that you?" wonjin's raspy voice filled the whole room. he turns the light on and only to see a distraught serim, slumped on the wall near the door. 

wonjin's eyes widen and quickly runs towards the elder, kneeling beside him. "park serim, what the hell happened to you?" he nearly screamed in confusion and frustration.

wonjin checks serim's whole body for any possible injuries, but seeing that there's no blood in sight wonjin starts to calm down a bit. but it doesn't lessen his worry, "park serim are you going to answer me or what?" he asks once again with his sharp voice.

serim winces at the sound of that, he never really likes it when wonjin is in a serious mood. "a blackout happened in out hideout, we were almosr attacked" serim says with a pant, he still can't catch his breath. 

furrowing his brows, wonjin looked at serim in confusion "what? why? did something bad happen?" he continues to ask, but serim doesn't say anything. he just shakes his head and wonjin doesn't know is serim just doesn't want to talk about it or he doesn't know a thing.

wonjin could only sigh, he then slowly lifts serim from the ground, throwing the elder's arms over his shoulder while he wraps his right arm around serim's waist. "come on, let's get you to the couch" wonjin slowly walks them both to the couch, but a sudden ring from serim's phone stopped them.

serim fishes his phone from his pocket, he looks at the screen and when he sees jungmo's name, he immediately swiped it answer.

"hello? jungmo? are you okay?" serim bombard jungmo through the phone with questions after questions.

seeing how serim is too caught up with jungmo on the phone, wonjin pulls away from the elder and serim snaps his head towards the younger faster than ever.

"i'll go get tea, just sit on the couch and wait for me" wonjin whispers and serim just nods at him, but be doesn't move to the couch at all. he just stays standing in the middle of the room.

"hyung, it was the serpents who attacked us" jungmo finally says through the phone, shocking the hell out of serim. serpents, he never knew that a mob like that exsisted.

but it doesn't matter for know. "jungmo, are you guys okay? what happened to the rest if cravity?" he repeats his question about jungmo's well being. after the incident that happened on their hideout, serim immediately escaped with the other bosses and their team.

even though allen wants to stay and help protect their hideout, jungmo nearly pushed him away to hide. saying how there identify and safety is more important. a blackout never happens in the underground and even if the reason is a technical difficulties, it's merely impossible since allen creates the most advance technology and security of all.

it just doesn't make sense how everything is happening right now.

unless.

serim waits for jungmo to report everything that happened after he left. he even started to pace around the living room while biting his lips.

while serim is trying to process all the information that he received, wonjin came back from the kitchen with two cups of teas on both of his hand. he puts down his cup on the near table before walking towards serim who can't stop panicking.

wonjin softly rubs serim's shoulder, making the elder look at him with a soft smile. "are you okay?" the younger asks, passing the cup onto serim's hand, trying his best to make his lover calm. 

serim only nodded, he mouths and small thank you to wonjin who smiles back at him. just as he was about to take the cup, jungmo speaks up again from the phone, but his voice sounds different. he sounds afraid and too distraught unlike earlier which was still composed.

serim suddenly feels some beads of swear forming on his forehead, he starts to pray that jungmo wouldn't say those words that still haunts him.

but after hearing jungmo's worried voice, serim lost his strength and the phone fell onto the ground causing wonjin to flinch in suprise, the cup that was once on his hand is now shattered on the floor.

wonjin's eyes widen as he stares at the cup and phone is shock, before raising his gaze to look at serim in confusion. but the expression immediately turned into worry when tears suddenly flows from serim's eyes.

"baby, what's going on? are you okay?" the younger panics, moving foward to prevent serim from completely falling down. he holds the elder on the arms, supporting him dearly. 

"serim hyung? baby? please tell me what's going on" he tries to ask once again, but serim could only shake his head as he stares at wonjin. he tries to stop his tears, to have a better look at his lover, only to no avail when jungmo's voice is still ringing on his head.

"baby, they finally know your existence, they're coming after you. wonjin, they're going to kill you. they're going to take you away" serim finally chokes out a sob, and wonjin can't do anything but to pull the elder into his chest.

he closes his eyes and wraps his arms tightly around serim.

he's going to die.

**END OF SCENE O4, TRACK O4.**


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so what now?" wonjin starts, sighing softly as he makes himself even more comfortable in serim's siden "my identity is now exposed and they're out there to kill me if you surrende. what's going to happen now? are you finally going to leave me?
> 
> serim lets out a loud huff of disbelief. "wonjin, you know i would never do that" he reasons, because he never will. how can he even leave ham wonjin?

**SCENE O5, TRACK O5**

_— stay_

it has been six hours since the blackout happened. five hours since he escaped. four hours since he came home in a disheveled state. theee hours since jungmo delivered the messsage about the underground knowing his and wonjin's identity. and it has been two hours of them cuddling on the ouch in the living room. they didn't bother moving to the bed, it was too much work.

"so what now?" wonjin starts, sighing softly as he makes himself even more comfortable in serim's siden "my identity is now exposed and they're out there to kill me if you surrende. what's going to happen now? are you finally going to leave me?

serim lets out a loud huff of disbelief. "wonjin, you know i would never do that" he reasons, because he never will. how can he even leave ham wonjin?

"your reputation is at stake, and my life is on the line. surely the thought of leaving me crossed your mind at some point" wonjin tries to reason out which didn't help at all.

serim sighs as he shakes his head, "you've watch many dramas babe, things like that don't always happen" he firmly says, and serim believes it. he will never end up like men in the movies who leaves to protect their love ones. intead, serim will do the opposite. he'll fight and show instead of hiding in fear. 

but it seems like wonjin doesn't believe it. "really now?" the younger asks, snickering at the end because of the ridiculousness.

serim nods in response, as he finally lowers his eyes to meet wonjin's glossy one. "yes babe," serim reassures, but nobody really knows the truth, "they don't but" he then pauses, trying to come up witb words on how he will say the message without wonjij worrying or being angry.

but wonjin is too quick to notice, serim feels the younger tenses when serim didn't finish his word. is this finally it? what wonjin has been afraid of? can he even take it when it happen? "but what?" wonjin manages to asks, his voice is strained and dry.

serim lowers his gaze to look at his fingers. he can't lift his head, he's too afraid to see wonjin's face. but he has to say it, before it's too late. before he can never say it again.

he then let's out a sigh, "if i suddenly disappear, like, really gone. please don't cry for me, don't blame yourself and don't be to hard on yourself"

wonjin suddenly slowly chuckles, letting out a bitter laugh. "is this how will you say goodbye? because you suck at it." he doesn't mean to make it sound like that, but he knows it's understandable especially when serim is just gonna drop a bomb like that.

but serim shakes his head vigorously, "no, and i don't wanna say that word." he pauses to let out a sigh "i'll try to fight, for the team, for you. and for us"

nobody said a word, the two of them suddenly fell in silenc. but not the awkward 'i don't know what to say' silence, it's more of a comforting silence. a think for them to think and just, be there for each other. sometimes, they don't need words, just each other's presence is enough.

they stayed like that for another fifteen minutes. their breathing are heard through the whole room loudly, and the white noise from the television grows more faintly. 

wonjin is still snuggled by the elder's side, his right arm is draped over serim's chest while the latter's left arm resting over wonjin's shoulders. a blanket is covering them from the cold air, their forgotten tea has gotten cold and even the broken glass is still on the floor. but they didn't bother to do anything, they just stare at the television quietly.

"you know that i love you right?" serim suddenly asks, breaking the sheer silence that was surrounding them. finally breaking out from the trance, wonjin nodded mindlessly. there's so many information going onto his head, a lot of things are happening at a time, he can't seem to process it all.

wonjin thought that there's only one question. he thought that serim would finally stop, because he doesn't know why but it hurts.

"you know that i will never leave you right?" the elder asks once again. this time, wonjin grabs the elder by the hand and intertwines it. he continues to listen to serim's voice.

the said latter, squeezes their hand as he pulls the younger closer. he admits that he hates what he's doing right now and probably what he will also do, but for the sake of wonjin he will rism anything and everything.

he knows it will hurt the younger, but if serim continues to stay they will also hurt the others. he can't let that happen.

serim lets out a shaky breath, "and you know that you're everything that i need and that i really do love you very much, right?"

wonjin doesn't waste any second, he throws himselfinto serim's arms and buries his head into the crook of the elder's neck. "i love you too" he softly says, voice is muffled sending vibrations through the elder's neck.

and serim, who only smiles sadly at his lover, slolwy wraps his left arm around wonjin's neck while his other hand is placed at the top of the younger's head.

he pats it softly, soothing wonjin who is shaking hard. he's about to cry, serim knows it and he deeply hates it. but he lets the younger let out all of his pain and misery. he lets wonjin be himself.

serim softly kissed the crown of wonjin's head before closing his eyes and savoring the warmth that he will probably never feel anymore.

**END OF SCENE O5, TRACK O5.**


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i will be" wonjin mumbles out those three hopeful words instead, before ending the call. he turns off his phone and places it on the table beside him, pushing it far away from him. he just couldn't look at his phone again, especially when serim's smiling face will only just greet him.

**SCENE O6, TRACK O6**

**— cloud 9**

serim finally left a quarter till midnight. wonjin was of course, reluctant to let the elder go but he knows that he needs to let the elder go. for the sake of their safety and future. 

wonjin even tried any other way to make serim stay, but the elder's mind was already set. his fate has been decided and wonjin has no chance to change it. 

and so he accepted it. he finally let go of serim's hands, while his tears are flowing down nonstop. "i love you hyung, i love you so much park serim" wonjin sobs out those last words as he watched serim turn his back to him. he let out a sob, as he watched serim for the last time.

this is it. he thought at the moment and finally accepts it.

later that night when wonjiin was finishing up his last work for the day, his phone suddenly rang out loud making him flinch in suprise. he picks up the phone from the side, on sees the caller who is no other than jungmo. serim's most trusted right hand man.

wonjin suddenly feels anxious, as if he knows what is about to happen. but he actually does know it, he expected this to come but not this sooner. 

the phone continues to ring and wonjin just stares at it. he can't answer it, he's afraid to hear the words that jungmo will say. he's afraid to know that it's has ended. he just can't bear to hold more pain in his heart. with serim leaving him was enough, but to know that your loved on is gone hurts so much more.

after letting jungmo wait for a while, wonjin finally answered the phone with his trembling hands. he slowly brings it beside his ear, "hello jungmo" 

"mister ham, forgive me for disturbing you at this hour but i'm sorry to inform you that big boss" jungmo pauses, and wonjin hears him taking a death breath before letting out the bad news. wonjin closes his eyes shut, "wonjin, he...he's gone."

he's gone. serim is really gone.

"he did it?" wonjin asks with a shaky voice.

wonjin hears jungmo let out a gasp of suprise, "what? don't tell me, big boss? he told you his plan?" there's a hint of disbelief in jungmo's voice, but wonjin brushes it off.

wonjin shakes his head as if jungmo can see him. "not really" he mumbles, as he slowly lowers his head onto the desk, resting it above his left forearm. "but hyung told me that time will come and he will never be there for me"

"i'm so sorry for your loss" jungmo sniffs, trying hard not to cry. "the serpents were already there and i couldn't save him on time" it was hard saying those words without stuttering, it just hurts for the both of them.

"no, it should be me who is sorry, you just lost a brother and a leader" wonjin says instead, and jungmo tries to smile at the other side. wonjin still never changed, he would always put the blame on him.

"so who will handle the mafia now?" wonjin asks instead, changing the topic to another current problem. serim left a big responsibility that most of the cravity is afraid of holding.

there was a gap of silence before jungmo started to talk again. "big boss—" wonjin hears a cough, "serim hyung, left a letter or a will to be exact. he said in the later that he wants me to continue its legacy" jungmo says, still uncertain with thr information that serim left.

wonjin heaves a sigh of relief, "that's good then" the mafia won't be in the wrong hands. and jungmo is the most trustworthy among the others.

he was about to ask further details until jungmo spoke again. "he also said to give you all of his fortune" the elder on the other line says in a speed of light, making wonjin jolt from his seat and shocking the hell out of him.

him? taking all of the money? the fortune that serim left is too much, wonjin can't just take it! "no! he can't—you can't jungmo!" wonjin tries to protest, he will never take the money. 

"but the will said—" jungmo arguea but was immediately cut by an angry wonjin.

"fuck the will!" wonjin finally snaps, shutting up jungmo on the other side. "you can put it under my name or whatever you want but i will never take any fortune" he says through his gritted teeth.

"he got the money from the other mafia groups, right?and he will also give it to his own mafia. help you grow more, you need it more than me."

jungmo sighs, wonjin is a stubborn guy and he really can't stop the younger. and besides, wonjin is right about the team needing it more. "if that's what you want" jungmo finally says.

wonjin then lets out a small smile of relief, he slumps back into his chair. "thank you jungmo hyung" he mumbles, rubbing the side of his head.

it's too much. not only his head hurts but also his heart. he needs to rest. he wants to rest. 

just as wonjin was about to end the call, jungmo spoke once again for the last time. "are you okay?" the elder asks worriedly, he knows how much this will affect wonjin. he just doesn't want anything bad happening to the younger.

but wonjin doesn't know also. he doesn't know the answer to the question. he doesn't even know anything at this point.

"i will be" wonjin mumbles out those three hopeful words instead, before ending the call. he turns off his phone and places it on the table beside him, pushing it far away from him. he just couldn't look at his phone again, especially when serim's smiling face will only just greet him.

wonjin slowly brings his palm to his face, covering it with his two hands before letting all the tears escape from his eyes. all the tears that he kept since last night are carelessly flowing through his face. all the tears that he didn't want serim to see, won't stop flowing out. it hurts, it hurts so much.

park serim.

he finally did it.

wonjin's worst nightmare finally happened.

the person that he loves the most is gone.

ham wonjin has finally dropped from his cloud nine.

and his heart just broke into millions of pieces.

_but i will be okay. for serim hyung._

**END OF SCENE O7, TRACK O6.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha yes :))


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tha time, it's about ham wonjin and park serim. no more, no less.

**SCENE O7, TRACK O7**

**— star**

"i will be" wonjin mumbles out those three hopeful words instead, before ending the call. he turns off his phone and places it on the table beside him, pushing it far away from him. he just couldn't look at his phone again, especially when serim's smiling face will only just greet him.

wonjin slowly brings his palm to his face, covering it with his two hands before letting all the tears escape from his eyes. all the tears that he kept since last night are carelessly flowing through his face. all the tears that he didn't want serim to see, won't stop flowing out. it hurts, it hurts so much.

park serim.

he finally did it.

wonjin's worst nightmare finally happened.

the person that he loves the most is gone.

ham wonjin has finally dropped from his cloud nine.

and his heart just broke into millions of pieces.

but i will be okay. for serim hyung.

the light fades out and darkness consumed the whole place.

"AND CUT!"

as soon as those final words were yelled through the set, the whole crew erupted into cheers and cries of joy. the cameras turned off in unison, the producers started to congratulate everyone, and the cast members started to hug each other.

"GOOD JOB EVERYONE, AFTER FIVE MONTHS OF HARD WORK IT WILL NOW BE PAID OFF"

the director, mister seo, after bidding his fellow producers and directors a good bye and congratulatory speech, proceeds to walk towards the two main stars of the mini drama.

ham wonjin and park serim, the main characters of the drama hideout, are definitely not like their characters. truth to be told, it's actually like their personality switched. wonjin is more bold and out going while serim is a bit awkward and shy at first. that's why their co-actors are amazed on how they act, it's just like their impersonating each other.

director seo stops behind the actor's back, placing both of his hand on wonjin's shoulders. "to my star, wonjim, you guy did well." the director proudly says, squeezing the young actor's shoulders.

wonjin smiles widely at the director, he suddenly feels warm after hearing the director's compliment. "thank you director, we wouldn't have done it without you" wonjin softly mumbles as he bows in respect, making the director chuckle at him.

"still sticking to the flattering words, eh?" director seo teases wonjin, he still remembers the day where wonjin would use sweet words of encouragement to make the director give him more time to rest.

laughing, wonjin shakes his head at his director. "you know that i mean it, hyung" wonjin says with a grin, this time it's real and not just because he wants to have a rest.

director seo squints his eyes at him, thankfully he finally believed the young actor. "you did well wonjin, you can finally rest now and sleep until noon" he then jokes, making wonjin laugh at him.

"can't wait!" wonjin beams, and the director just smiled, patting his back before finally walking away to congratulate the another cast members.

wonjin steps away from the set, walking towards his waiting room where a lot of people are waiting for him. but before he can even enter the room, a familiar arm suddenly draps over his shoulders, making wonjin stop on his tracks.

"hey there mister worlwide star" the person said, headlocking the younger as he pulls wonjin closer to him. 

groaning, wonjin tries to escape the deadly headlock. "jungmo hyung! let me go!" he grumbles, making the elder beside him laugh out loud. but he didn't let the younger go for a while, instead he turns them around making the younger let out a choking sound.

after finally escaping jungmo's grip, wonjin moved away from the elder, glaring at him. "that was so uncalled for!" he complains, pouting at jungmo who just coed at him before engulfing the younger with a hug.

cupping the younger's face, jungmo pinches wonjin's cheeks. "aww i'm sorry my favorite dongsaeng!" he says, smiling widely when wonjin just glares at him again. but he's not really that annoyed, how can he be annoyed at koo jungmo? his hyung is just too precious.

"i'm so proud of you" jungmo lovingly says, caressing the younger's hair softly. "come here" he then says, engulfing the younger into another hug.

wonjin smiles at the action, burying his face into jungmo's chest. the elder is too damn tall. "thank you hyung" he then pauses, wrapping his arms around jungmo's waist, "and i'll miss you"

jungmo hums in response, patting the younger on the top of his head. he pulls the younger closer to his chest, hugging him tight. "we can still hang out though, our night outs with serim will never end" he says softly, making the younger hum in contentment.

after hugging for almost six minutes, jungmo lifts his head only to see a tall figure at thr side as he waits for his turn. jungmo smirks at the sight, looks like he's been keeping wonjin held up for too long. 

the elder slowly pulls away, giving wonjin a knowing look. "and speaking of, looks like someone want to talk to you" he teasingly says, making wonjin furrow his brow.

the younger then turns around and there he sees the person he's been waiting for. "hey!" he greets the elder, a little bit to excitedly. he doesn't even realize that jungmo already moved away.

the tall figure, the other star, park serim grins at him widely "hey to you too" he walks towards the younger, wrapping his right arm around wonjin's shoulders.

wonjin feels his face flushed for a second, but thank god that the set is too dim right now. "you did great back there!" serim says excitedly, his grin widening at every passing second.

"i almost bursted into tears" he then brings his left hand to his eyes, pretending to wipe those invisible tears.

snickering, wonjin pushes serim away from him "you're such a baby" he then says, squeezing the elder's cheeks with both of his hands.

serim slaps the younger's hand away, he can't believe he'sbeing disrespected on the last day of them working togethe. "hey, this is the only time i will compliment you so stop bullying me" he then pouts and wonjin loud cacklimg can be heard through the whole set.

wonjin hugs the elder from the side, still laughing at serim's pouting face. "i'm just kidding serim-ie!" he shakes the elder, before resting his head onto serim's biceps that feels so hard. what. "but thanks hyung, you did well too!" he says instead, making the elder pull away.

serim pumps his chest with his fist, feeling his confidence rise to the top. "i know, i'm park serim you know?" he smugly says.

wonjin groans loudly as he rolls his eyes, "you seriously are so annoying" the younger grumbles, making serim let out a laugh. an awkward laugh that it almost hurts.

there was a large silence, with only them staring awkwardly into each other. that is until serim broke the silence with another awkward laugh. seriously, what the hell is wrong with him.

"so, you uh, wanna have some coffee with me?" the elder asks, and even almost stuttered. serim then rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly.

wonjin raises his brow at the elder. "are you asking me out on a date?" he stares at the elder intently, teasing the hell out of him.

serim gulps, there's something about wonjin's sly smile that makes him feel weird. "if you wanna?" serim winces at the tone of his voice, he sounded like a wannabe playboy who sucks at flirting. up to this time, he still questions why he was picked as the protagonist.

chucking at the elder's flustered face, wonjin gives serim a comforting smile. "sure" the younger beams and serim almost choked from the intense shocked.

his eyes are wide open and mouth hanging after hearing the younger's answer. wonjin said yes!! the younger really did say says, why would he say yes to a loser like him?! serim tried to compose himself, but the blush on his face says otherwise.

damn him for being too flustered easily. he coughs into his fist, "okay, c-cool" serim stutters and fuck he wishes that the ground will just eat him up and hide him from the embarrassment he's feeling.

luckily wonjin didn't see it as a weird thing, in fact he might have found it cute but he won't let it pass without teasing the younger.

wonjin snorts, shaking his head at the elder. "yeah, cool" he deadpans and serim wants to bury himself from embarrassment. he sucks at this, it's surprising how wonjin is willing to have a date with him.

but he won't let this opportunity pass, serim has been waiting to ask wonjin out. and now that their drama has ended and he won't distract wonjin, serim took the chance and out his fear aside.

this time, it's about ham wonjin and park serim. no more, no less.

and besides, the story of their characters might have ended, but the real ham wonjin and park serim's story is only starting. and this is the beginning of their new journey.

**end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, that's it i guess?? i actually tried to finish this short story but my laziness took over QJSHQHAJJA okay that's it for today bye and may the power of seriham be with you. (if anyone is interested my wattpad is @eunsangshine KQSJSJSJJS)


End file.
